Of Dogs, Fears and Sharp Pointy Needles
by Team-Jazz
Summary: After being bitten by a dog at a suspect's house, Grace has to face her biggest fear. And Patrick isn't helping the situation one bit. One-shot. Squint hard enough you might see Patrick/Grace


**Yay! My first Mentalist fic! First of all, I'd like to say, I live in Scotland, and we're only up to episode 10 "Red Brick and Ivy" so if anything happens further into the season that contradicts this I'm sorry, although I doubt anything will :P**

**This is just a little bit of fun, inspired by a true life fear. I am absolutely terrified of needles, and so getting an injection is pretty scary for me (don't worry, I didn't get bitten by a dog :P). I had to go get an immunisation and while trying to keep calm, I asked my self the question that all die hard mentalist fans will ask sometime in their life. "What would Patrick do?"**

**Enjoy and review ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Of Dogs, Fears and Sharp Pointy Needles**

The dog came out of no-where. One minute, we were standing looking in the window of the house, the next, a great big snarling monster was lunging at us from the side gate, foam flying from its mouth. And now I was facing a fear that I had suffered since I was young.

It had started earlier that morning, when Rigsby had found a new suspect for their latest case. An old ex-boyfriend of the victim lived at the other-side of town, only a few blocks from the murder scene. He had the motive, and the opportunity, making him the prime-suspect. Eager to shut the case that had been dragging on all week, Lisbon sent Jane and I to question him. Jane. Another factor in the problem I was now facing.

We reached the house fairly quickly, pulling up in front of the old gate before approaching the door. After knocking a few times, there was still no answer. Peering in the grimy window, neither of us noticed the side gate until it was too late. It whipped open, the dog lunging out at us, teeth bared. Time seemed to stand still as it launched itself at me, and I took in every detail. The razor sharp teeth, the foam flecked mouth, the bloodshot eyes and matted fur. I dived out of the way, grabbing for my gun. But I wasn't fast enough. I gave a cry as its teeth grazed my arm, cutting into the skin.

Before it could lunge again, I fired a shot, narrowly missing. The dog wheeled backwards, running back through the gate, still snarling. Before it could come back for a second helping of my arm, Jane had slammed the gate shut.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his usual cocky grin no longer on his face.

I nodded a response, trying to catch my breath. It was only until a few seconds later that I realised I was moving. Looking to my right, found Jane guiding me to the car. He opened the passenger door, and I climbed in without a word. He hurried to the driver's side, before starting the engine. I came out of my dream world.

"Wait wait wait, you're not driving!" I protested, and he looked up

"Yes I am. You can't drive with that arm" He gave a smile, and I shook my head, trying to clear it. He wasn't going to charm me into submission.

"But you drive far to fast. And my arms fine" I lied, feeling the throbbing pain that was coming from it.

"I drive perfectly well" He replied smoothly, before looking back to the road and pulling out.

The impending car journey was not one I would want to relive. Jane did drive legally, but always at the top speed. I found myself clinging to my chair on more than one occasion. And then it got worse. He said six words that sent a chill though my bones.

"Of course, you'll need an injection" It was said quietly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT!!" I thundered, turning around in my seat to stair at him "N-no, no way, I'm fine! Look, I'm fine!" I waved my arm about, trying not to wince as the pain shot through it. He gave me another infuriating grin.

"That dog could have been rabid Grace, it's better to be safe than sorry. You're not scared of needles are you" The knowing smile that was on his face made me scowl. When I gave no answer he continued.

"It's all in the mind, Grace. You just need to stay calm. Then you can overcome this irrational fear that you're carrying"

"It is not irrational!" I blurted out, blushing fiercely as I realised what I had done.

"Ah, so you _are_ scared" Another cocky smirk. Sometimes I wished that I could wipe it off his face.

We pulled into the hospital where I climbed out of the car, grumbling. I was now in a fowl mood and dreading what I was about to face. We reached the reception, and Jane smoothly explained the situation. After being directed to a waiting room, we sat down, and I grabbed a magazine to bury my nose in. A soft chuckle made me look up.

"Why are you mad at me Grace?" Patrick asked, and I feigned innocence.

"What makes you say that?"

He just laughed and pointed to the magazine I was holding. It was upside down.

Before I could throw a retort, the door opened, and a kindly looking Doctor called my name. I followed her into the room, glad to be on my own. I was severely disappointed when Jane walked in behind me.

She looked at my arm, cleaning at and wrapping it in a dressing before leaving the room to find the dreaded needle. My knees started to shake, and my stomach curled. I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and a soothing voice spoke in my ear.

"Take a deep breath Grace, trust me, it's fine," I followed instructions, feeling slightly calmer than before.

The nurse entered the room with a small cardboard box. I turned away, leaning my arm on the table, and took a deep breath. I was fine. It wouldn't hurt at all. I made the mistake of glancing around, to find a large, sharp, pointed needle. The floor rushed up to meet me.

* * *

As well as my arm, my head was now pounding. With a groan, I opened my eyes. The blur in front of me started to focus, and I found myself staring into two, bright blue eyes.

"Welcome back!" Jane grinned "that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

I gave another groan. It was going to be a long drive back to the office.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**Review!!!**


End file.
